guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbringer rank
Lightbringer is a title available to characters who play through the Nightfall campaign. A character's rank in the Lightbringer title track is determined by number of Lightbringer Points accrued and becomes displayable from your titles list at rank 1. Lightbringer title track The Lightbringer title is awarded by collecting Lightbringer promotion points, through either quest rewards or killing certain monsters while under the effect of the corresponding bounty. : Earning Lightbringer points There are multiple ways to earn Lightbringer points: *quest and mission rewards (see here) *killing certain monsters while under the effect of a bounty given by a Whispers Informant *turning in certain books (Night Falls or Young Heroes of Tyria) to the Source of Whispers *vanquishing areas in Vabbi and The Desolation. Title benefits Lightbringer effect You obtain this status effect from this title after earning Lightbringer rank 1 and then talking to the Seeker of Whispers in the Chantry of Secrets. It is recommended you display this title when fighting demon types (see Lightbringer skills below). Notes: *If you equipped the title before obtaining the status effect from the Seeker of Whispers, you can't benefit from it until you un-check it and then check-mark it again. *The damage bonus does apply to certain armor-ignoring damage types (such as that dealt by Energy Surge, Chaos Storm, and Pain Inverter). *Displaying this title confers its effects on your character and your Heroes. The bonus effect is applied at the end of skill activation, so if you change your title during an activation, the resulting effect will be related to your new title status. Lightbringer skills The following PVE-only skills can be acquired from the Seeker of Whispers: * (requires Lightbringer rank 2) * (rank 3) These skills are used to combat "Abaddon and his demonic servants" in the Nightfall campaign and increase in effectiveness along with the Lightbringer rank. The skills (and the Lightbringer effect available when displaying the title) work against the following: * Margonites * All Shadow Army units in the Nightfall campaign (but not in the Fissure of Woe) * Stygians * The Blasphemy and Unbound Energies * All Nightfall-exclusive Titans (but not Prophecies-exclusive Titans or Titans in both Prophecies and Nightfall). * Torment creatures (with the exception of Grasps of Insanity, Wrathful Storms, and Scythe of Chaos Mesmers) * Tortureweb Dryders and the Emissaries of Dhuum, but not Terrorweb Dryders or other Dryders * Abaddon himself Hero skill points Rising in Lightbringer ranks awards Hero skill points. With these, skills can be bought from Hero skill trainers for the character and will be unlocked for all heroes and PvP characters. Notes *Source of Whispers offers and accepts a Normal Mode Night Falls book only if your Lightbringer rank is below Conquering Lightbringer (5), after that he offers and accepts only Hard Mode books. *The earliest that a character can get any Lightbringer points is as soon as they get to mainland Elona. There is a Whispers Informant with an Elemental Hunt in the center of Arkjok Ward. *The first quest that offers Lightbringer points reward is All's Well That Ends Well, and the first mission is the Grand Court of Sebelkeh. See also *For a list of bounties that grant Lightbringer points, see Sunspear/Lightbringer bounty. **A list of locations for farming Lightbringer points can be found at Lightbringer point farming. *For a list of quests that offer Lightbringer points as rewards, see Category:Gives Lightbringer points. Category:Character-based titles Category:Nightfall titles Category:Research needed